One Too Many Steps
by CircusXClown
Summary: It seems as though everything was alright, but after 15 years of hiding, a girl, with extraordinary powers named Samantha Littleton is brought to the Bennet house. She's Claire younger sister and as even more of target than Claire is. OCxOC
1. Revealed

Nathan walked on the driveway of the Bennet house. He sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened the door. "Claire..." Nathan said, as he saw his daughter standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? Are you meant to be in Washington?" Claire asked her biological father.

"Is Meredith in? I really need to speak with her" Nathan added, sounding a little pushy.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen" Claire moved to a side and let him in. Nathan walked over into the kitchen. He saw Meredith sitting the Lyle. "Nathan?" She asked.

"Meredith.." Nathan looked to Lyle then Claire. "Can we have a moment in private please?"

The two teenagers nodded and left the kitchen to go upstairs.

"What do you want to tell me Nathan?" Meredith asked, looking sternly at him.

"I think you know what I need to tell you." Nathan answered. Meredith turned her head to a side. "Is it about _her_?" She asked. Nathan nodded. "Only Noah knows about her. Not even Sandra knows about her. We need to tell Claire that she has sister" Nathan whispered.

"When though?" Meredith fidgeted slightly.

"Soon. I need to go pick her up from her foster parents" Nathan finished, leaving the house. Claire came down the stairs. "Is he gone already?" She asked.

Meredith nodded.

* * *

Nathan pulled up his car outside a small home in San Diego, California. He wondered for a second, how Claire's sister could survive in with these people. He knocked on the door carefully. A man with dark brown hair opened the door. "Hello?" He looked at Nathan, who was dressed in a casual suit. "You must be James Littleton" Nathan smiled.

"How do you know my name?" James asked, slowly closing the door.

"Through a friend...Noah Bennet perhaps? Former Primatech Agents Bennet & Littleton" Nathan answered, James then opened the door much more. "How do you know Noah?" James asked once more.

"He's the Adoptive Father of my daughter Claire and you are the Adoptive Father of my other daughter, Samantha....I'd like to see her" Nathan's face turned more serious than it previously was. James sighed and let Nathan in. Nathan looked around the living room. "Make yourself comfortable" James said, nervously. A woman walked into the living room. "James i need you to- Oh, sorry I didn't know we we're expecting someone today" She stuttered. Nathan got up. "Sorry, I'm Nathan Petrelli" Nathan shook her hand.

"I'm Lucy Littleton" She greeted him. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I was only stopping here for a little while" Nathan insisted. Lucy and James sat opposite to Nathan. There was moment of silence between them. "Mom! I can't find my history book! Do you know where it could be?!" A young teenage girl yelled as she came running down the stairs. She turned to her "parents" looking slightly embarrassed, and Nathan looking straight at her. She had blonde hair and green eyes, just like Claire. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm-" Nathan was cut off.

"-You're him. You're....my Dad" The blonde muttered. Nathan thought it was remarkable that she immediantly recognized him. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. There was a spark of connection between the two.

_1 hour later_

Nathan and Sam walked into Sam's small room. There were pictures of on the wall of comic book events, some looked more familiar than others. "This is your room?" Nathan asked, sitting with her on her bed.

"Yes, it's okay. I have a room, that's all that counts" Sam sighed. "so why are you here?"

"I want to take you with me, to see your biological family and hopefully stay with me" Nathan replied.

"Really? Do you really mean that?" Sam's brown eyes widened. Nathan nodded. "I guess i better start packing"

Nathan watched his daughter rumage into a closet and finding a pink duffel bag. "What am I taking then?"

"Clothes, maybe a few things you find particulary important" Nathan suggested, getting up. "I'm going to have a word with your parents" Sam watched as Nathan left the room. She sat on bed and sighed a breath of relief.

-------------------------HEROES-----------------------

Samantha & Nathan stood near the doorway, with Sam's duffel bag. "I guess this is it" James said, to his "daughter".

"I guess so" Sam sighed. "I'm gonna miss you guys" Sam had a few tears fall from her eyes as she hugged James and Lucy.

"Don't forget to stay in touch" Lucy added. Sam headed out the door. "Don't worry I will" She waved and got into the front seat of Nathan's car. Nathan started the car and it headed down the road. "If you look in the glove box, there are some photos" Nathan said. Sam opened the glove box and there was an envelope, addressed to her. She opened it and a number of photos were there. Many of the Bennets and the Petrelli's. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing to a blonde cheerleader.

"That is your sister, Claire" Nathan answered. Sam caught a picture of the Petrelli family. There was Angela, Arthur, Peter, Nathan and a separate picture of Sylar stuck to it. "Wait, these are my Grandparents, that's you with your brother and who's the guy stuck to the picture?" Samantha asked, staring wildly at the picture.

"He's your Uncle but he's a killer" Nathan turned his head away from the picture.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's just focus on you meeting your Mom and Sister" Nathan said, brushing the subject to a side.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do you have an ability? Like a power?"

"I can fly" Nathan grumbled. He noticed his daughters eyes widen. "Really? That's amazing! The thing is, I can fly too" Sam added. Nathan looked back at his daughter. "I can fly, create fire and do a whole bunch of stuff. My Dad told me I was an Empath"

"Interesting"

_The Bennet House_

"Now you wait here" Nathan told Sam who stood in front of the car, crossing her arms. Nathan knocked on the door. Sandra opened it. "Oh...Nathan it's good to see you again" Sandra greeted him, but didn't notice the blonde leaning against the car.

"It's good to see you too. Is Noah in?" Nathan looked behind Sandra's shoulder seeing Lyle again. "Yes" Sandra said, letting him in and closing the door behind them. Sam climbed onto the roof of the car and sat there waiting for at least a sign of initiative. Nathan spotted Noah in his study, he knocked on the door and walked in. "Noah" Nathan said.

"Nathan Petrelli" The two men shook hands. "What can I do for you?"

"This is about Claire" Nathan said, in the deepest voice. Noah's smile seemed to have been wiped off. "What about her?"

"It's about her and Samantha" Nathan sat down on a chair. "The girls need to see each other"

"What now? Especially with everything that has been going on?" Noah steamed.

"Listen, she is just like Claire. She struggled to deal with her power, she needs to see her real family" Nathan explained. Noah sighed, effortlessely. "So like what? Have you got her outside at the moment?"

Noah walked over to Claire and pulled her over to corner. "Claire you have to listen to me"

"I'm listening.."

"Someone...special is going to come in, in a few seconds and I want to you to be polite" Noah ordered.

"Wait, who is this person?" Claire demanded, as she held strongly on his arm.

Noah sighed. "She's your sister"

-------------------------HEROES-----------------------

Sandra, Lyle, Meredith, Noah and eventually Claire all stood waiting for a certain person to walk right through that door. Nathan stepped outside and saw Sam smiling and sitting cross-legged on the roof of his car. "Is there any particular reason why you sitting on my car like that?" Nathan asked her, reaching for the trunk to get her bag out.

"Well 1. I was bored, 2. How long were you taking?" Sam replied, jumping off the car.

"Shush, behave. Now be polite" Nathan looked at how his daughter was dressed. Pink converses, a Black Abbey Dawn hoodie, black skinny jeans and rock 'n' roll tee-shirt. How different she was from Claire. The family took a deep breath in and sighed as the door opened. Nathan was the first to walk in. Claire tried to look over his shoulder to get a clear peek. It wasn't until Nathan stepped to a side that the family got a good look at her. Claire looked shocked at her younger sister. How they both looked a like? How different on style? But more important, what power did she have?

"Samantha..." Meredith began, looking the happiest out of all of them.

"Mom?" Sam asked, watching her mother nod, she ran up to her and the two hugged. As she pulled away, Sam looked at Noah and Sandra. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Bennet" She started, smiling. "It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too." Sandra replied, while Noah and Lyle just gave smiles. Sam then looked to Claire. "You must be Claire. It's nice to finally see you"

Claire, unlike Noah and Lyle gave a more realistic smile. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too"

* * *

Nathan stayed for dinner this evening. They all sat at the table eating what Sandra made Chicken Chili. To become a little more know, Sam sat between Claire and Meredith. "So what kind of 'power' do you have?" Lyle asked, whilst taking a big mouthful.

"Oh, I don't feel as if it's necessary to demonstrate _them _right now" Sam answered. "Especially when we're inside"

"_Them?_ You have more than one power?" Claire asked, facing her sister.

"Well my other Dad told me I was an empath" Samantha said, swaying a fork between her food. Noah's eyes shot up. "Let's go outside and you can show us there" Noah insisted, getting up.

"Okay...then" Samantha nervously got up with him. The family got up and followed Noah outside. Seeing as it wasn't pretty dark outside, Noah thought it would be perfect for the young girl to show them her powers. "We're ready" Noah said. Sandra walked up to him. "Noah, don't put pressure on her" She moaned.

"Well..." Sam began with a electrically manipulating an old bulb in a lamp that sat on the garden table. Claire watched how the blue sparks of electricity generated from her hands. She then stopped and blew the lamp's glass to pieces. She then used telekinesis to throw the lamp at the fence, completely breaking it. A bird-house sat dangling from the tree. She forcefully bolted fire towards it, setting it alight. As the birdhouse burned, she froze it and then restored it to a black-burnt birdhouse. She focused for a second and placed her hand on it for second. Claire watched her sister slowly turn the birdhouse into solid steel.

"Woah" Lyle looked amazed. "Hey, do you reckon you can turn that into Gold?"

"Shut up Lyle" Claire hit him on the arm. Sam then shot up in the air and heavily came back down. It wasn't until she came back down, that she did what Hiro did. She squinted her eyes and disappeared, returning sitting ontop of the house roof. "I'm over here" The guys turned and saw her on the rooftop. She jumped off the roof and walked up to Claire. It was actually frightening watching her illusion into Claire. She then turned back into her normal self. "I won't really show you the other one, it's kinda dangerous" She ended, biting her lip.

"That was just amazing"


	2. New Start

Claire slowly knocked on the guest room door. "Sam?" She opened the door and she saw Sam sitting on her bed, looking out her window. "Hi" Sam weakily replied.

Claire closed the door behind her. "So how many powers do you have?" Claire asked, curiously.

"Just a few. I feel sometimes it may be too much" Sam replied, looking at Claire. "What's your power?" Claire felt the urge to rough an example of punching the window but it would seem rather idiotic. "I'm regenerate and i can't feel pain" Claire answered. "Look, burn my arm"

"What?! Are you insane?" Sam shuffled away slightly.

"No I'm being serious. Just burn it" Claire urged her. Without any hesitation, Claire held out her arm, Sam reluctantly burned her arm. Claire watched the fire serge from her sister's hand. As Sam pulled away, Claire lifted her arm. The burnt flesh was wearing away and Claire's arm looked as normal as it was. "And that didn't hurt?" Sam asked. Claire shook her head. The girls broke into silence. "I wouldn't be imagining this would happen" Sam said, looking back outside. "Me...having a sister, who can't feel pain and regenerates."

"I could say the same" Claire said. "You seem like the nicest sister anyone can have"

There was a knock on the door once more. "Claire? Samantha?" Nathan said, from the other side. "You can come in you know" Sam smiled. Nathan opened the door. "Can I speak to you for a second?" Nathan asked, looking at Sam. Samantha nodded. Claire left the room. Supposedly leaving, she stood outside the door listening in on the conversation. "I've talk with Claire's parents and we've all decided it's best if you stay with them here." Nathan started. He watched his daughters eyes widen. "And their going to enroll you in Claire's school, Costa Verde"

"Are you serious?! That's awesome! Thank you so much" Sam hugged Nathan was ease. "But am I ever going to see you again?"

"It's all down to your and the way you use your powers" Claire listened from inside the hallway. "Eavesdropping are we?" Noah said, which startled Claire. "No...I'm just- Yeah okay" Claire sighed.

"Well since you've been listening in on the conversation, can you go through with it?" Noah asked.

"Sure. I think it's going to be cool to have a younger sister aswell as a brother" Claire smiled, walking away from her father.

* * *

Knox and a man named Taylor walked into Arthur's office. "I want you both to find this girl" Arthur said, whilst turning around facing the two men. He then held up and photograph of Samantha. "You'll find her living with the Bennet Family" He added. "I want her here." Knox nodded and Taylor followed him out.

Arthur sat at his desk and looked at the picture of Sam. He then looked at a description of her powers. _'Empath' _it had written. Arthur looked up and his face turned a pale color.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

It had been a week and Samantha was starting Costa Verde under the name 'Butler'. "Nervous?" Claire asked, whilst parking into the Student Parking Lot. "Sort of" Sam sighed, looking at the students walking past.

"Just act completely unextraordinary. That means no powers, no sign of powers, no nothing" Claire ordered her sister, whilst getting out of the car.

"Great (!)" Sam said, getting out of the car. The pair walked into the school together. Claire visibly directed Sam to her homeroom. The two walked onto the garden where many students sat on benches and on the grass, under trees before Homeroom. The girls walked past a group of boys, preferably the schools Soccer Team. One of them stared at her wildly. He looked mesmerized by Sam. "Don't look at them" Claire insisted. "You don't want to get involved with anyone here"

_1.45pm_

Physical Education was the last thing that Sam wanted to do on her first day of Costa Verde. She had already made good amount of friends. Although it wasn't much of a contact sport, Sam's class was playing Soccer for Phys Ed. Sam sat on the 'bench' and watched the girls play. One girl stood out more than the others. She focused more on her nails, that eventually someone would have to hit her 'accidentally'. Then she'd probably cry to the teacher. "Carly, focus on the game!" Coach Johnson yelled. "Okay Sam, your in Goal" Sam looked up, eyes widened in shock. "What? Coach, I don't think I can-"

"Don't worry about it. Give it a shot!" Coach patted her back as she got up. Sam totally regretted this now and stood on the Goal line. She remember what one of the girls told her. _'Watch out for Jessica Peterson! She's a tough player' _It was now at the point where Jessica had the ball. Sam looked at her right and saw the Soccer Team doing warm ups. She saw that same guy again, doing his warm up. He looked at her, but the sound of Coach shouting took her straight from her gaze. Sam watched Jessica dribble the ball towards the 18-yard box. It was a point where Sam decided to cheat. She focused on Jessica's mind.

_'Shoot top left corner' _She heard Jessica think. There was sudden break of silence, the girls watched, the BOY looked on as did Coach and Jessica took a firm, strong shot. Samantha leaped to her height and stretched her arms out. She felt the ball smack against the Goalie gloves she was wearing and felt a strong snap in her wrist. Remarkably she landed on feet as if she just performed a Cartwheel. She felt the pain from her wrist accelerate. She pulled of the Goalie Glove and saw that her wrist had snapped backwards. With no hesitation she pushed it forward and noticed how her wrist was now back to normal. Before anyone could see, she got up. A teacher walked up to Coach Johnson and started to come towards Sam. Sam stood straight up and felt again nervous. "Samantha Butler?" The woman asked her. Sam nodded. "Yes Ma'am"

"You're Claire Butler's sister right?" The Coach asked, Sam nodded. "Well I'm Coach Davids of the Cheerleading Squad" Samantha's head shot up. "I think you look like the next new addition to the school's Cheerleading Squad." Coach Davids added.

"Oh I don't think-" Sam was cut off.

"Well anyone who can pull of a Cartwheel without injuring after a soccer player nails a shot, should come down to tryouts after this lesson" She explained.

"Okay" Sam answered, unintentionally.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

Without telling her sister, Sam walked into the gym where the current Cheerleaders watched the tryouts. Sam spotted Claire standing with the girls. Claire spotted her and started to come over to her. "What are you doing here?" Claire asked her.

"I got asked to come down here and tryout." Sam replied.

"Well whatever you do try not to be different" Claire insisted and walked back to the cheerleaders. Sam reluctantly walked towards the other tryouts.

"You're gonna have to work hard to survive this one" A girl said to Sam as she stood with them.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You're Claire Butler's sister right? Carly over there..." The girl looked towards the preppy blonde who was laughing and joking with the other girls. "...Is Debbie's sister. Debbie was head cheerleader and she got suspended after the Cops found her drinking on school campus because of your sister. You got nerve"

Sam looked puzzled and interested. "Alright! Girls, have we got anybody who can do this?" A Brunette girl who seemed to the stand-in Head Cheerleader, she pointed out a cheerleader who did floor routine right in front of them. "Any of those who can't...leave" The Brunette added. Sam looked at the girls surrounding her, many of which started to walk off. "Any girls that can't perform a Back Tuck of 'the tower'....leave." As more of the girls started to leave, Sam became instantly uncomfortable. Claire watched her sister brave the tryout. "Okay Butler..." The Brunette said, as she glared at Sam and then turned her head to Claire. "Let's see you on the floor" She muttered with a squeak in her voice, she then shoved past Sam. The remaining couple of girls stood to a side. The cocky Cheerleaders laughed and snickered as Sam stood at the beginning of the long stretched Floor mat. She then looked at Claire. _'Do what you can. Don't listen to them' _She heard her sister think. Without any further hesitation, Sam started to run then she began into a handstand which merged into a number of Back Flips. She then with courage performed a Backflip twist and ended with a back handspring 360. She then looked back at the other girls, who were whispering to each other and then she looked to Claire who was smiling.

* * *

At the Bennet house, the door opened. Sam and Claire walked in. "We're home" Claire yelled.

"Where have you been?" Sandra asked, "You were meant to be back an hour ago"

"Well, it would've been strange to hear but...now we have _two _Cheerleaders in house" Claire said, looking back at Sam then Sandra.

"Well that's is great. Making the Squad on your first day" Sandra answered.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly how imagined my first day at a new school would be. But now it's official, i'm a cheerleader" Sam put her stuff on the couch and sat a stool from the counter. "How did you do that?" Claire asked, whilst looking in the Fridge.

"How did I do what?"

"Those moves and the Dance routine you had to do after" Claire added, pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"I just went to Gymnastics and Dance lessons. James paid for them and I just went and did it. But I think I made a new enemy..." Sam said, taking a sip of the juice which Claire earlier gave to her. "Carly" Claire chuckled.

"Debbie's younger sister. No surprise there" Claire shook her head in dismay. "She's just a distraction, ignore her"

"And bad at Soccer" Sam said. "That reminds me, I was put in Goal today and the weirdest thing happened. I saved a shot but my wrist snapped backwards and I just pushed it, it was normal again. It was like I could do what you do."

Claire then turned her head to the living room. "Where's Dad?"

"He's left"

"Again?!


	3. One Other

Arthur sat in his office, wondering where the two Villains had got to. They obviously hadn't got to where he wanted them to. He slowly watched the Clock tick. He watched the minute hand slowly tick again. Time was running out and Arthur needed this girl. However, even though he knew she was an empath, he didn't know what she was still capable of.

* * *

Sam opened her locker and grabbed two books. She then turned a saw the boy whom had been admiring her for the first week. "Oh sorry, you made me jump" She said, whilst closing her locker.

"It was me sorry. I'm Jason" He greeted her, with a gorgeous smile.

"I'm-"

"Samantha. I know, the newest addition to the school's Cheerleading Squad. It's all over the school" He cut her off, though explaining why.

"Well, it's the only way I fit in here" The two started walking along the lockers.

"I also saw you save that shot in Phys Ed, pretty good considering you're the new girl" Jason chuckled.

"So what are you? Popular Soccer player?"

"School's Star Soccer Player" Jason answered.

"Winger? Sounds like something you'd find at KFC" Sam joked.

The Bell Rang for the end of school. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Jason said.

"Yeah, sure will" Sam left him and walked over to school parking lot. Claire was already in the car waiting for her. Sam opened the door and got in. "You took your time" Claire murmured whilst starting her car.

"Well I met a guy" Claire turned her head sharply to her sister. "A guy? Which guy?" Claire insisted to know.

"He was called Jason. The schools "Star" Soccer player" Sam answered. Claire sighed. "What?"

"It's just in Odessa I got involved with a guy and it definately didn't turn out so good." Claire explained. Sam bit her lip. What had she got herself into?

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

Sam lay down on her bed, working out a Math problem. She heard a tap come from her window, but ignored it. A second or so later, there was a tap again. She got up and pushed the curtains to a side. She pushed the window up. She then saw Jason standing on the lawn below. "Are you stalking me?" Sam smiled.

"Is there a problem with that?" Jason cheekily asked, smiling back at her.

Sam shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you again" He answered, She blushed slightly. "How did you do-"

"Little bit of computer hacking, nothing out of the ordinary" He cut off explaining how he found the family's address.

"Look I think you should go before _my Dad _and _my Mom _see you" Sam felt slightly uncomfortable using the word 'My' but insisted she should leave.

"Listen I need to show you something" He declined and got closer to the house. "What are you doing?" She asked. It was until something he did shocked Samantha. He levitated up to her window. Her eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"That's exactly the same thing I want to ask you" He stared blankly into her eyes. "I saw what you did after your P.E lesson...after you save the shot" Sam sighed, she felt stupid, she felt as if she let something slip and will soon have to face the consequences. "I guess you realised huh?" She rest her elbows on the windowsill. "I'm different, like you"

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" He asked her, there was sudden silence between them. Her face blew a smile and she climbed out of her window. He held her and they flew off into the sky.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

The pair were walking along the Venice Boardwalk. "Y'know all this time I've lived in California, I never saw myself on Venice Beach" Sam shook her head in astonishment.

"It's a little surprise. So tell me a little about yourself" Jason said. Sam was about to say something, but didn't. "Well I ambitious, confident, not really a loud person and I love my family to bits. And you?"

"Nothing really. I like Soccer, Baseball, Football, pretty much every sport" He laughed a little. There was point where they came across a group of Street Performers. "Do you wanna go get some Ice Cream?" Jason suggested. Sam nodded.

They walked up to a Ice Cream stall and the pair chose what they wanted. They then left to go sit on the beach. "Thanks for paying. Trust me not to have any money with me" Sam said to him.

"No it's okay" Jason answered back. They sat on the sand together. "So tell me a little about your power?"

"Well actually it's Power_s_" She corrected him. He sat there confused. "Oh I can absorb powers. And it's kind of easy to take care of, but you just feel as if it's too much to take in" She licked the cream until she came to a point where she was biting the biscuit cone. "What about you? Your flying..."

"Took a while to adjust to, but I grew to it. Like whenever I wanna be alone, I just fly off and sit on some cliff or rooftops" He explained, finishing off his cone. He looked at her for a second. "I like you, you're different to everybody"

"What? Because I have an ability to absorb powers?"

"No you're sweet, cute and funny" He added, she looked down for a second, going pink in the process. The locked eyes for a moment. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss was broken off when her cell phone. She looked at the Caller ID. It was Claire. "Oh it's Claire, she thinks I'm home" Sam slid open the phone.

Sam- Claire?

Claire- Where are you? I thought you were in your room.

Sam- I just went for a walk, fresh air.

Claire- You better get home, Mom's making dinner and she doesn't even know you're out.

Sam- I'll be home in 5 minutes

Claire- You better be

Sam hung up. "I need to get home, now!"

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

Sam quickly came down the stairs of the 'Butler' home. "Came down the right time, Burritos are ready!" Sandra yelled. Mr. Muggles wondered into the kitchen and started to eat his food in the bowl. Sam, Claire and Lyle all sat at the table. Noah walked in through the front door. "Honey, I thought you were coming home an hour ago" Sandra said, placing burritos on the table. Claire gave a stern look at Noah. "There was a lot of traffic on the way home" He lied, unfortunately Claire could see right through him. The family started to eat. There was lot of silence. "So how was your first day at school?" Noah asked Sam.

"Good. I'm already on the Cheerleading squad" She pulled an uncertain smile.

"Well 2 Cheerleaders in the house" Noah smiled. Claire and Sam faintly smiled at him.

* * *

As everyone finished dinner, Lyle went to watch some sports of the TV. "Um..Noah, Sandra can I talk to for a second?" Sam asked, nervously.

"Sure" Sandra replied. The 3 of them walked over to quiet corner. "Well it's just I was talking to new friend and I called you 'Mom and Dad'. I was wondering if I could really call you Mom and Dad..."

"Oh of course you can sweetie. I don't see why not" Sandra said.

"Of course." Noah simply said. Sam simply embraced them in a hug.


	4. Join Us

_2 weeks later_

The 'Butlers' sat at home on Saturday afternoon. Sandra came into the living room. "Sam, could you take rubbish bag out?" She asked, whilst sorting out Mr. Muggles' bowl.

"Sure" Sam nodded, getting up and picking up the bag. She then stepped outside, being typical, she kept the bag well away from her skinny black jeans. She placed the bag in the trash can, she was then pulled back by a strong force and someone covered her mouth. "Don't move" He low voice ordered her.

Claire sat with Lyle on the couch. "She's been out there for a while" Claire said. Sandra gave a worried look. There was then a crashing sound coming from outside. Claire, Lyle and Sandra got up in hurry, whilst Noah grabbed a gun from under the table. "Stay behind me!" Noah told his family. They stepped out of house quietly. They saw the trash can on the ground. They heard a muffled shout. Suddenly, the family saw Sam struggling against Knox who was holding her tightly and covering her mouth. "Get away from her!" Noah ordered him, pointing the gun at Knox. Sam struggled against him, then accidentally burned his arm with her powers. "Argh!" Knox yelled, as he let go of the blonde. Sam broke away and tried to run to her family. She stopped as she was literally blocked by nothing. Taylor emerged from thin air, grabbing Sam. He then injected her using a syringe. Sam felt faint and collapsed in Taylor's arms. "Some family" Taylor growled and all of a sudden went invisible. Sam and Knox went invisible along with him. "No!" Claire screamed, as there was no sign of either of them. Noah angrily, shouted. A white van sped down the road. "Right, I'm going to get her" Noah said, getting the keys to his car.

"I'm going with you" Claire added.

"No Claire-"

"Dad! I'm going! She's my sister! She needs me!" Claire insisted. Noah looked at her then sighed.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

Arthur waited in his office. He was standing at the huge windows, admiring the dark evening view. The door opened. "We got her" Knox said. Arthur turned to see Knox and Taylor, who was holding an unconscious Sam in his arms. Arthur walked up to the pair. He then looked firmly at his granddaughter, "She looks a lot like Claire" He commented. "But her in a cell, she's highly dangerous" He told the two.

_2 hours later_

Sam woke up in one of the cells, Pinehurst had. It was just like those of Primatech. There was no way out. Sam felt worried and ran up to the window, she tried to smash but ended up cutting her knuckles against. She watched them heal and sighed as she fell on the floor. She then remembered she had her phone in her pocket. She anxiously rang Claire. There was beeping then a message reading 'No Signal'. Sam sighed in anger and sat in the middle of the floor. Then there as sudden burst of light and Sam looked at the window. Arthur Petrelli stood there. "You're not going to get communication with anyone outside that cell through your phone" He told her.

"Who are you?!" Sam cried.

"Samantha that's no way to talk to you Grandfather" He slyly said to her. He watched her eyes widen. "What are you doing to me?! Why am I here?!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm going to train you how to use your powers, so you can join us here at Pinehurst" He answered.

"Join you? Why would I want to join you here?"

"Let's begin"

Sam watched as Arthur stood in front of her. She waited for a few seconds. She then felt the room heat up rapidly. She started to cough at the pressure. The heat grew and grew. It came to a point where she was on her knees. "Use your powers. Think of the right one to use" She heard Arthur say. She then felt her body get electricuted by electric volts. She screamed at the pain it gave her. The Volts trickled down her body as fast as. She then felt herself get thrown back in mid air.

Claire and Noah pulled over outside Pinehurst. "Hurry up! We'll get through the back way" Noah and Claire ran towards the building. They got through the backdoor. The sneaked up into an elevator. Claire paced around the elevator as it went up. "Come on!" She threw her arms against the walls. The elevator came to a halt. Claire could hear screaming coming from behind a door. "Dad, come on!" Claire started to run towards the door.

"Claire! Wait!" Noah followed. Claire opened the doors and saw her sister being electrically manipulated by Arthur Petrelli. "What are you doing?!" Claire asked, she pushing Arthur over. Pushing him over, she saw Sam fall to ground, panting. Claire opened the door as it only could be opened from the outside. "Are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Sam coughed. "Why...was he doing that to me?"

"Come on, let's get you home" Noah helped pick her up.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

As they got home, Sandra rushed towards them. "Is she okay?"

"She's warm, she needs a lot of rest" Noah said, taking her upstairs.

Claire sighed and slumped onto one of the stools. "How is she?" Sandra asked.

"She was being manipulated by her own powers" Claire said.

* * *

Noah walked into Sam's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess" Sam steadily answered. "Who was that guy? He said he was my Grandfather"

"He is the head of a company called Pinehurst. A company that so call "helps" those with powers" Noah answered as simple as he could.

"But what was he doing to me?"

"He was trying to train you into thinking that Pinehurst is the best place for you, because you're so powerful"

"So much to take in" Sam groaned falling back onto her pillow.

"It's life. But unfortuantely there are some people who think they're better than others" Noah said. "Get some sleep" He kissed her forehead and left the room. Sam turned over on the pillow and groaned. She lifted up her hand and watched the electrical volts flash from her fingers.


	5. No Way Out

It was Monday, new start to the week. Sam entered the school wearing her cheerleading outfit along with Claire. The girls ended up bumping into Debbie and her posse, along with her sister Carly. "Look what the cat's dragged in girls..." Debbie started, "A couple of no good losers" The girls laughed. Sam felt an angry rage shoot through her body and felt Electricity cackle on the back of her hand. Claire noticed this a put her hand against Sam's, stopping her. The girls chuckled and walked off. "Oh the things I could do to that plastic little show off" Sam gritted her teeth at the sight of Carly.

"Just be cool alright, no powers" Claire quietly said. The girls turned to see the Soccer Team walking there way. "Oh great(!)" Claire sighed. A few the members, including Jason brushed past them. Sam turned and saw him smile at her. She smiled back at her. "You're not doing what I think you're thinking?" Claire asked. Sam looked innocently at her. "You like him don't you?"

"No" Sam lied.

"Sam! Remember what I told you, don't get involved with anyone here, especially not a guy" Claire added, walking off.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

It was halftime at the State League game between Costa Verde and West Coast High. The school's Mascot, the Conquistador, charged around the field. The crowd roared. The Cheerleaders came out. "Break a leg..." Carly said, to Sam. "...Literally" Sam eyed Carly as she ran towards the Cheerleaders. As all the girls got into position, the Music started. As the girls began there routine, the flood lights began to shut off one by one. The Football field was beginning to get darker. All of a sudden, it was as dark as ever. There were all kinds of shouts coming from the crowd.

_'Hey! What's going on?!'_

_'Who turned the light's off?!'_

"What is going on?" Sam whispered to Claire.

"I don't know" Claire answered back. Claire heard parts of the crowd, shouting as someone was shoving past them to get to the field. "We have to go" She grabbed her sister's arm and they started to run through the darkness. "Claire! What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Someone's after us" Claire answered back. The two ran into the school, looking for ways to get out. They ran through every hallway. Eventually, the came to the gym. The girls ran to back exit. "Oh! It's locked!" Claire moaned. Footsteps were heard and they were becoming closer. Two men walked in. One shot Claire with a taser gun. "Claire!" Sam shouted, she turned back to the two men. The guy pointed the gun to Sam, but Sam reacted first by sharp-shooting him back. She watched the second man run towards her. She felt strong and powerful, she pushed him against the bleachers using her mind. She then turned back to Claire who had gotten up. "Come on!" Sam teleported them back home.

"What are you girls doing here? You're meant to be at the game!" Sandra ran up to them.

"Some guys are after us" Claire told her. "We just got away" There was knock on the door, which stunned the 3 of them.

"Okay, you girls go upstairs" Sandra ordered them

"No Mom. We can't just leave you" Claire said. Sandra sighed and walked up to door. She opened it, Knox stood there, holding a gun. "Where is she?" He growled.

"I don't what you're talking about" Sandra lied.

"Move.." He said. Sandra hesitated and moved. Knox entered the house. The girls were nowhere to be seen. Claire came out from the kitchen counter. "Leave us alone!" She yelled.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Knox asked, laughing as he said so. There was thump heard from upstairs. Sandra looked worried towards Claire. Claire made run for the stairs, though Knox beat her to it, throwing her against the wall. "Claire!" Sandra ran up to her.

"Don't you touch her!" Knox shouted, Sandra stepped back. Knox picked Claire up and left the room. Taylor came down the stairs, with a very unconscious Samantha. Knox returned to the house, the lights went off.

* * *

Noah returned seeing Sandra strapped to chair with rope and tape over her mouth. "Sandra!" He ran up to her, undoing the tape.

"What happened? Where are the girls?!" Noah asked.

"They took them both!" Sandra shouted back. "Why are you never here when we are always in trouble?!"

"This is no time for a pointless argument! I need to get them back!" Noah roared back at her.

He left the house in a hurry.

-----------------------HEROES-----------------------

Claire woke up in dark, grey room. She was feeling dizzy. She saw Arthur, Knox and Taylor looking back at her. "What are you doing?!" She asked. "Where is my sister?!"

"If you want to be able to see your sister, Claire Bennet, I suggest you change that tone of voice" Arthur answered. Claire went silent. She saw Arthur instruct Knox to open the door. As he did, he held onto Claire's wrists. They made their way through one of the hallways of Pinehurst. Claire saw Arthur retrieve a key card from his pocket and slide it down the com. They opened two doors and saw small girl curdled up in the corner with her head down. Claire ran up to the glass, which separated them. "Sam! Sam!!" She yelled. Sam looked up and saw her sister hitting the glass window. Sam got up but couldn't make it to the window as her hands were chained to the walls. Claire looked back at Arthur in disgust. "What have you done to her?" She asked.

"Your sister is far too powerful. Those chains are the strongest made. With her strength she can break down these walls in seconds" Arthur said. "Her powers are out of use for 24 hours, she could've blasted us away right now if she had them"

Knox grabbed Claire and they forced her back into her room.


End file.
